Amanecer
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: Me acabo de enterar de la verdad y es que yo debo de reinar el Milenio de Plata, amo a Seiya a pesar de que me mintió pero también amo a Darien intensamente...•Hiatus•
1. ¡Vendida!

**Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad todo sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.****  
**

* * *

**¡Vendida!  
**

**Capítulo 1.  
**

Bien mi vida es un poco extraña, la verdad es que casi no salía del castillo era solo "alguien" más viviendo ahí solo que con más categoría esa era la única diferencia. No tenía amigos, de echo no sabía bien lo que realmente significa el termino amigo o compañerismo, las raras veces que salía del Palacio era para observar los habitantes de la Luna con sus ojos confundidos e implorándome algo, por supuesto que no entendía lo que trataban de decirme.

Mi vida siempre ha sido tan extraña y horrenda, mi madre había muerto de echo no la recordaba y mi padre siempre me echaba la culpa, tengo mi carácter, pero también al ver la impotencia que él me marcaba hacía que mi cuerpo recorriese una impresionante descarga de miedo. Siempre me recordaba lo mal que fui yo, hasta quizás tenía razón. Soy buena en el patinaje, en el baile, soy una buena dama con buenos modales aunque también era o soy más bien tímida.

Siempre deseé tener alguien con quien charlar pero mi padre no me dejaba, innumerables veces se reía de mí, me echaba la culpa de la muerte de mi madre y el desaparecer del Cristal de Plata y el de las senshis, la verdad es que mi padre solo buscaba cualquier tontería para castigarme ¿El Cristal de Plata? ¿Las senshis? Eran puras leyendas y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía la leyenda, que me era tan traumatizante eso. Lo único que sabía es que el planeta Tierra se "alimentaba" por así decirlo de las plegarias de este planeta aunque no entiendo muy bien ese funcionamiento, mi padre nunca me ha dejado leer los libros de mis antepasados y la verdad es que no encuentro una lógica razonable por la cual no me lo permitía.

Siempre estoy muy aburrida a cualquier hora, tengo ya mis diecisiete años y lo más humillante es que aún no tengo amigos, ni algún pretendiente, no tenía nada era aburrido de echo en mi cumpleaños no paso a menores, siempre tan desapercibida como siempre lo había sido mi vida en todo este tiempo, los subordinados me habían regalado algo en mi cumpleaños pero el castillo era tan silencioso que los centinelas de mi padre - ¡Malditos centinelas! – no nos dejaban hablar, eran habitantes también del reino de la Luna solo que tenía entendido que son más fuertes que los demás.

La verdad es que no sabía mucho de lo que es en si mi lugar de nacimiento, solo que soy la princesa del Milenio de Plata, mi padre me odia de echo siempre ha querido lo peor de mí, creo que me odia aparte de la muerte de mi madre es que él es muy supersticioso, cree ciegamente en que yo escondo el Cristal de Plata, siempre me fastidia con eso, también he pensado que la gente tiene un ligero rencor hacía a mí, me ven con aquellos ojos de insistencia, de un golpe, de vergüenza, no lo sé con exactitud ¿Acaso ellos también me odiaban? Me gustaban mis materias de las pocas clases privadas que me dieron.

A veces salía con mi padre a la Tierra a proveer "cosas" tampoco sabía que era lo que se intercambiaban, me quedaba siempre a fuera como tonta esperando a que mi padre regresará, tampoco entendía el planeta Tierra estaba divido en cuatro "regiones" por así llamarlo:

_- Los Humanos.  
- Los Youkais.  
- Los Vampiros.  
- Los Elfos._

No sé quién los dividió de esa manera tan tonta, y más que tonta fantasiosa, ¿Youkais? ¿Vampiros? ¿¡Elfos!? No sabía mucho de estos "seres" pero no era nada de lo que llegaban a salir en los libros que he llegado a ver, todos tenían el mismo aspecto, como el de nosotros, como el de los humanos, la diferencia entre los humanos y los habitantes de la Luna, era sencilla y es que los puros habitantes no de la realeza aclaro es que nos preveníamos más de fuerza y juventud, los de la realeza, a pesar de envejecer mucho más lento aún que nuestros propios habitantes teníamos el don de curar heridas, y también había escuchado que éramos una especie de inmortales que solo la espada Sagrada nos podría matar, cosa que con tan solo escuchar esa estúpida leyenda me reí.

¿Una espada sagrada? Me supongo que mi madre murió de esa forma, y si así fuese ¿Dónde estaba la espada? Además que era estúpido por que tengo –o al menos creo – de lo que tengo entendido que esa espada solo puede ser sacada por los de la realeza ¿Quién mataría a mi mamá? ¿Ella sola? No me hagan reír…

Tampoco viajábamos mucho a las regiones denominadas "Vampiros" ni la de los "Elfos" mi padre decía que los vampiros son unos sádicos y los elfos son unos salvajes, siempre que decía eso hacía como que no escuchaba y rodaba los ojos, para ser sinceras los "youkais" eran mucho más salvajes que los elfos y los humanos era más sádicos que los mismos "vampiros". Eran muy raras veces cuando viajaba en esas regiones no sé por que a mi padre no le gustaba que no fuera allá ¡Ah ya sé! Que tonta, me iban a chupar la sangre los vampiros ¡Pues si! ¡Que tonta! ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo podrían creer en esas tonterías?

Cada reino de las regiones era muy diferente a su estilo, aunque solo una vez pise el suelo tanto "vampírico" como "élfico". Los _vampiros_ eran demasiado bellos, creo que tanta belleza no la creía en esa región, me era desconocido si tenían o no poderes que lo dudo ya que eran _humanos_ aunque lo más irónico de todo es que no sé si por que su región era la _vampírica _le hacían honor a estar blancos, albinos, y estar mucho más fríos que lo que concurrentemente estaba el calor humano, además que si lo fueran deberían de comer sangre como tal y cuando fui en esa ocasión jamás vi la sangre de algún ser, puros mitos. Los _elfos_ no es que eran salvajes solo por el simple hecho que vivían en el bosque, yo podría vivir toda la eternidad y no por eso querría decir que soy una completa salvaje, sus vestimentas eran holgadas quizás para sentirse más libres, son de un tono bronceado y tampoco sabía por que ellos estaban bronceados y los del clan de los _vampiros_ no lo estaban ya que el bosque y la región de los _vampiros_ no estaba tan alejada, traté de hacerme teorías de aquella "diferencia" pero por más que trataba no encontraba alguna solución elocuente, de echo tampoco sabía por que no los visitábamos me caían realmente bien, aunque los _vampiros _era gente más extraña quizás.

Los humanos era con los que muy a menudo visitábamos, como había dicho con anterioridad eran iguales a nosotros, eran claros, no albinos, no bronceados, su castillo se asemejaba al nuestro solo que era de piedra y el nuestro era…bueno solo que era diferente, se me hacían muy morbosos, sádicos no sé por que les agradaba degustar burlarse de los demás y pisotear literalmente a su compañero para llegar hasta donde habían llegado ser muy "dignamente" odiaba a los humanos no tenían la decencia de nada, se trataban de sobrepasar en las cosas o al menos lo había visto en ese lado no muy amable de ellos. Por otro lado los _youkais_ eran aún mucho más hostiles que los humanos, los humanos se quedaban pequeños a lado de ellos, tenían muchos encuentros "sanos" con los humanos hacían la caza con los humanos "pobres" y ya se imaginaran lo que la palabra caza significa, y viceversa, habían echo un pacto los humanos y los _youkais_ en ser "amigos" aunque creo que esa no era la palabra predilecta para definir esa "amistad". Aunque también cabe mencionar que de vez en cuando los _youkais_ les gustaba fastidiar a los _elfos,_ estaba retirado esas dos zonas humanos-youkais de los elfos-vampiros.

Me habían comentado una vez que me encontraba merodeando en la zona de los youkais que los elfos y los vampiros se odiaban a muerte, y la verdad es que esa noticia no me interesaba y no sabía si tenía veracidad. Así estaba divido la Tierra y siendo lo más franca es que me fascinaba enormemente quizás morbo, llámenlo como quieran, me apasionaba la historia era una chica culta. No sé por que pero mi padre se comportaba más hostil conmigo cuando había cumplido ya los diecisiete, me quería lejos más lejos de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Estas lista Serenity? – me observó severamente, mientras arqueaba la ceja.

- ¿Lista para que papá? – Dije confundida, de repente me vio más duramente - ¡Oh lo siento! ¿A dónde vamos rey?-

A mi padre no le gustaban los afectos, ni mucho menos que lo llamara tan simple y bonito como lo era "papá" ni que decir de su nombre "Wotan" si no fuera la princesa ya me hubiera matado y echo la más horrenda de las torturas que hubiera. Mi padre me daba miedo y no sé por qué, realmente no lo sabía. Nos encontrábamos en la sala, comía.

- Creo que no es mi deber decirte lo que hago o no, solo tu cumples órdenes de acompañarme eso es todo – se limpió con la servilleta de mesa los extremos de su boca.

Agaché la cabeza – Si pa…rey.-

Se levantó de la silla y se fue hacía a mí – Come algo Serenity, te vez muy demacrada, tu tez se ve muy repugnante – me alzó la barbilla – No llores, no quiero que en tu vida ni siquiera por equivocación me llames papá o Wotan sabes que soy tu rey y así es como debes llamarme – quitó su mano muy bruscamente - ¡Eres una inútil! Te he enseñado esto siempre y no aprendes Serenity.-

Abrí mi boca pero no articulé palabra alguna, él solo se limitó a sonreír despectivamente.

- Come – me ordenó – No quiero que los vampiros te quiten la sangre, aunque mejor un peso de encima me quitarían si te matan – dijo burlón y se marchó del lugar.

Quería llorar de una gran impotencia ¡Es mi propio padre! Y sin embargo desde que recuerdo he tenido una vida tan humillante, me ha rebajado a nada, hasta esos estúpidos centinelas tenían mejor prioridad que yo, aunque me tranquilicé por el simple hecho que iríamos a la Tierra solo por eso me sentía mejor aunque la verdad es que ganas no le faltaban a mi padre el de matarme, aún no entendía bien por que no lo hacía. Me senté en mi asiento correspondiente, no comía con él era muy raro cuando sucedía eso, decía que le causaba asco y me hacía la vida lo más miserable posible aunque cuando había gente me decía a regañadientes que lo llamase papá…maldito.

- ¿Qué desea comer princesa? – se acercó una sirvienta.

- Lo que sea – suspiré, ella no dijo más y se marchó.

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a soportar esa actitud en él? Voy a ir a la Tierra, voy a ir a la Tierra memorizaba para que se me pasará el enojo, pero ahí seguía que era lo peor, ganas no me faltaban de huir pero algo me lo impedía y no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que me lo impedía. La sirvienta se acercó y me sirvió crema y al lado puso el pan.

- Disfrute, en seguida le traeremos el platillo fuerte.-

- No, así esta bien con la pura crema, no tengo tanta hambre – sonreí, de echo tenía un fuerte retortijón en el estómago que me impedía comer bien.

Agarré el pan y lo empecé a remojar, a veces me preguntaba ¿Realmente la gente se dará cuenta que mi padre me maltrataba? Y bueno aunque se diera cuenta era el rey, el sumo mandatario ¿Qué podrían hacer?, nada, absolutamente nada. Con la cuchara movía en círculos la sopa, la verdad es que con el enojo provocado por mi papá se me había ido el hambre y el viaje a la Tierra era pesado, no sabía por que mi papá esta vez iría con los _vampiros_ ¿Mi sangre? Quise reírme en ese momento no sé por que era tan supersticioso, esas cosas no existen, aunque, no ¿Por qué dudo? No existe y punto, solo fue algún ocioso que le puso así a esas regiones, no creo en eso yo los veía iguales todos eran iguales.

Inhalé y exhalé por fin el dolor del estómago se me había pasado y con lentitud empecé a saborear la comida. Zanahoria, me gustaba esa crema aunque aquí la zanahoria no se cultivaba creo que eso le competía a los vampiros me parece. Tenía frío, la Luna era un lugar frío, tenía mi vestido de princesa, por supuesto que me arrastraba y dejaba en descubierto mi pecho y mi espalda. Muchos decían que era la viva imagen de mi madre ya fallecida y les daba valor y orgullo de ser una digna heredera, aunque esas palabras vagas que me decían no las entendía ¿Heredera? De todas formas no me acuerdo del como es mi mamá.

- ¡Serenity! – Escuché la voz ronca de mi padre - ¿Acabaste de comer?-

- Si – dije con un poco de entusiasmo.

Estaba vestido con el traje de la realeza lunar, blanco aperlado y la luna creciente que era nuestro símbolo, aunque no entendía como es que mi padre no tenía la marca en su frente ya que era de la realeza, los habitantes tenían la marca de nacimiento en la espalda pero mi padre no la tenía ni siquiera ahí y me era extraño eso, también tenía la tez apiñonada no era claro como nosotros y parecía más envejecido del como debería de ser, tenía el pelo negro azabache, ojos cafés con un ligero brillo verdoso, tenía una sonrisa enigmática, era mucho más alto que yo e imponía rudeza y hombría ante sus centinelas, él era quién estaba a cargo de todos nosotros incluyendo a la Tierra como les decía nosotros éramos como una especia de batería para ellos pero no sé quién le daba la batería o tan simple cuál era la batería.

- Súbete – ordenó con rudeza.

Me subí a nuestro carruaje real, era simple o al menos yo lo veía simple, se subió él también enfrente de mí, desvié la vista hacía nuestro astro solar, no tardaríamos mucho en descender a la Tierra, a la pequeña bolita azul con nombres fantasiosos. Suspiré, me agradaba salir de aquí al menos salía.

- Quiero que te comportes con "ellos" – dijo despectivamente la última palabra.

- No son ellos rey – lo volteé a ver, estuve a punto de reírme por lo que iba a pronunciar pero no era su culpa que su región se llamase de esa forma – Son vampiros.-

- No sabes lo fastidioso que son más que ya han elegido un pilar aunque – bufó burlesco y mostró su colmillo – No los hacen más poderosos como lo son nuestro guerreros.-

¿Habían elegido a un pilar? Para empezar ¿Qué demonios era un pilar? Pestañeé repetidamente esperando que mi padre captara mi señal de que me explicará lo que acababa de decir, pero hizo caso omiso. Volteé de nuevo hacía la ventana tenía frío y mi padre lo notó y como de costumbre me ignoró, no era de esperarse. ¿El pilar? ¿Nuestros guerreros? Me sonaba a una guerra y el pilar una especia también de batería, alguien viejo y feo ¿Qué otra cosa más podría ser un pilar? ¿Cada cuándo se cambiaba un pilar? Entonces los _vampiros_ si tenían poderes o al menos eso quería creer. Nos acercábamos al planeta Tierra, su atmosfera era sencillamente embriagante, el calor era fascinante, podría enamorarme de la Tierra para toda la eternidad.

Metí mi cabeza, conformé íbamos desciendo se hacía un frío prominente, se cristalizaban las cosas a esa gran velocidad pero el carruaje era invulnerable a eso y tampoco sabía como es que funcionaba nuestro medio de transporte. Siempre fue y será tan majestuoso su palacio, es como si regresarás a una época muy vieja pero no perdía su toque tan enigmático, me enloquecía de ver a todos esos habitantes _"vampiros"_ tan bellos, no sabría como describir tanta belleza en esa región. Sus vestimentas eran mucho mejores que la nuestra de echo me daba pena andar con mi vestido me sentía con un andrajo a comparación de ellos, eran tan finos vestidos que hacían concordé a las muchachas blancas o albinas los hombres tan sumamente apuestos, desearía que algunos de ellos se fijara en mí pero eso francamente no sucedería en primera por la gran y estúpida reglas de todos y es que todos se deben de casar con sus congéneres correspondientes y segundo que no creo que ellos les parezca hermosa al lado de todas ellas, era simplemente horrible.

- Por aquí – escuché la voz seductora de un hombre como siempre sumamente apuesto, su tez blanca le hacía resaltar su bello cuerpo musculoso, tenía el pelo platinado, ojos verdes, no lo había visto, era sin duda perfecto – El pilar los esperará.-

Tenía ganas de hablar, de preguntarle su nombre me sentía como en un animal en su jaula y olía el olor a carne, por supuesto era mi fantasía y eso jamás sucedería, la luz del sol era tenue al menos era mucho mejor que la Luna, me sentía anormal ante la gente e incluso nuestro guía no se vestía con colores no alegres pero si llamativos, parecíamos extraños con tanta "pureza".

- Abran la puerta – sonrió, tenía una sonrisa tan bella.

Una vez como había dicho había visto la región de los _vampiros_ y no me había dado cuenta de lo realmente hermosa que es, de todas formas era una niña en esa entonces y creo que no pensaba en estas cosas. El hombre que nos acompañaba se detuvo y dejo pasar a los cuatro mejores centinelas que nos acompañaban y a mi padre, él seguía sonriendo o ¿Me estaba sonriendo? Era tan sumamente galante podría derretirme en sus brazos.

- ¿Princesa? – dijo desconcertado al verme.

¡Que tonta! Fui demasiado obvia - ¿Si? – lo volteé a ver.

- Es un placer tenerla aquí – dijo entre susurros, cerré los ojos la embriaguez de su voz me derretía ¿Así serian todos?

- El gusto es mío – traté de que no sé me quebrara la voz ni notase que mis piernas me temblaban.

- Princesa Serenity, creo que lo mejor es que se apure ya que el Rey la ha dejado – sonrió mostrándome sus dientes perfectos.

- Si tienes razón – sonreí.

- Yaten Kou princesa, caballero del príncipe – se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – Estoy a sus órdenes.-

Sentí como mi respiración se agitaba, un calor frenético se apodero de mí no quería titubear me iba a ver tonta pero era tan guapo – Gracias – susurré y me alejaba de ahí sintiendo aún su mirada en mí – Tonta – musité - ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre solo haya jugado contigo? Y lo peor es que tu lo hayas dejado, grandísima tonta.-

Lo vi de reojo y ya no estaba, demasiado veloz el tal Yaten, con que caballero del príncipe el castillo verlo por afuera era una cosa pero verlo por dentro era otra cosa totalmente diferente es como si mis sueños fueron plasmados aquí, era una belleza innata no era sombrío era elegante, tocaba el muro, las puertas parecían tan viejas pero demasiado bien cuidadas que era una locura lo que veía, candelabros impresionantes, cuadros de varios príncipes, hijos, familiares y todos como de costumbre…pálidos y hermosos.

- ¿Por qué demonios te quedaste atrás Serenity? – mi padre me sacó del trance en el cual me encontraba me dijo severamente y en voz baja.

- Por qué…- ¿Por qué me tarde? Observé a ver el brillo verdoso de mi padre – Yaten…-susurré.

- No quiero que hagas amistades aquí – gruñó - ¿¡Entendiste!?-

- Si rey – baje la cabeza – No volveré a molestarte rey.-

- Así me agrada – sonrió.

- El pilar lo verá con mucho gusto su majestad – dijo la voz de una muchacha sumamente hermosa, tenía el pelo negro azabache, su traje era amarillo, realmente era una persona sumamente hermosa.

- De acuerdo – dijo mi papá con simpleza – No hagas nada Serenity – me fulminó con la mirada.

Suspiré y me recargué en la pared fría del castillo, nunca hago nada y él lo sabe de antemano, sus centinelas lo seguirían, sola nuevamente, no había sentido como la muchacha se había acercado a mí.

- ¿La princesa de la Luna, verdad? – susurraba.

- Así es – sonreí - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Luna – se acomodaba su esplendida cabellera negruzca - ¿Cuántos años tienes Serenity?-

- Diecisiete – dije con timidez – Y ¿Tú? – no podría creerlo estaba haciendo una amiga, bueno estaba teniendo una conversación decente.

- Ciento veinte – sonrió.

No sabía si reírme ante su comentario o gritar como loca ante lo mencionada ¡No podía tener ciento veinte!, bueno los de la Luna ni siquiera llegaban a esa edad y si así lo fuera somos los únicos que nos vemos más jóvenes de lo que realmente somos – No pareces de ciento veinte.-

Sonrió tiernamente – No pareces de diecisiete.-

Vaya golpe bajo, pero yo si podía justificarme – Soy descendencia de la Luna es normal que me vea más joven.-

- Descendencia vampírica es normal que el tiempo no pase en mí.-

Hubo un silencio, no sabía que contestarle ¿En serio creía que yo creía que ella en verdad era un vampiro? La verdad no es que me exasperará pero se me hacía tonto yo si podía justificarme ella no.

- El pilar y su majestad del reino Lunar se van a tardar – sonrió maquiavélicamente - ¿Has montado?-

¿Montar? - ¿Montar un caballo? – Ella con una sensualidad asintió – N-no.-

Sonrió de oreja a oreja – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – me agarró de la mano, estaba fría, esto me desconcertó pero no le tome importancia. Bajamos a una especie de establos y ahí se encontraban caballos a mi parecer salvajes – Son hermosos, te prestaré el mío.-

- N-no ¿No piensas ir conmigo? – la miré con un tono de pánico.

- No – paso su lengua en sus labios – La primera vez la tienes que aprender tu, así son las normas aquí.-

- Luna – supliqué – No puedes hacerme esto, cómo sabrás que no me pasará nada, que tal si me lastimo.-

Ella sonrió y me ayudo a ponerme en su caballo, era negro y en su estómago tenía color blanco – Sé que no te pasara nada eres fuerte y lo sabes – me subí al caballo.

Me había puesto rígida, tenía miedo y más miedo aun que entrará a un pánico, pensaba que era fácil montar un caballo pero francamente una cosa era decirlo a otra muy diferente que era hacerlo – Q-que. ¿Qué se supone que haga? – dije entre dientes sin ver siquiera a Luna.

- Tranquilízate princesa – dijo sin apuros – Son muy inteligentes los caballos y él es uno de ellos.-

- Dime Serenity – aún la veía tensa – Voy a morir Luna y lo sabes, jamás he visto alguien montar, bueno si, pero una cosa es ver y otra cosa es intentarlo, tú me quieres matar aquí – el caballo se movió y enseguida mis uñas se encajaron en la base de cuero.

- No te quiero matar Serenity, tenlo por seguro – sonrió – Es solo que te veo frágil tan llena de vida que necesitas descargar esa tensión que tienes.-

En algo tenía razón y quizás sería divertido ir a dar un paseo por ahí aunque quizás terminé muerta pero al menos moriría feliz – Y… ¿Cómo voy a saber a que hora regresar?-

Luna agachó la cabeza, estaba pensando al menos en eso supongo yo que no había pensado en mi horario y no sabía si tenían especies de relojes y espero que no se le ocurra que me diga del como se ve el sol o las estrellas, las nubes o esas tonterías por que para mí todo se veía igual y el sol cuando estaba en el horizonte lo veía que ya estaba anocheciendo y punto.

- No pasará de la noche, el pilar me lo dijo tienes que regresar antes de que el sol este en el horizonte – sonrió mostrándome una vez más su dentadura perfecta.

Respiré hondo, apreté los ojos, exhalé – De acuerdo – asentí – Y espero regresar cuando sea el horizonte.-

Ella se limitó a sonreír le tenía envidia tenía veinte años y no los parecía al igual que yo no parecía de diecisiete, le pegó al caballo con cuidado y este relinchó mis cincos sentidos se alertaron cuando el caballo empezó a trotar las puertas del palacio se abrieron.

- No vayas al bosque Serenity – gritó Luna con un atisbo de severidad.

Asentí al menos creo haber asentido por que el caballo hacía que temblara ¿El bosque? ¿Qué podría tener el bosque de malo? Bueno no iría al bosque, salí de la ciudad y la gente se me quedaba viendo y no sabía a ciencia cierta si es por que tenía mi cara de pánico o por que estaba saliendo con un caballo o probablemente las dos cosas. Iba rumbo al bosque y no sé que hice pero lo hice y le ordené al caballo que se detuviera para mi mala suerte la parte en donde ponía mi pie se había atorado con el vestido e hice darle un golpecito al caballo y este se puse a trote más rápido, había entrado sin duda al pánico y lejos de cualquiera civilización humana, de repente el caballo se paro e hizo que me cayera del lado izquierdo por suerte no caí como pensé que iba a caer y gracias a mi gran vestido hizo que no doliera tanto, aunque claro no tenía ya vestido largo y parecía mordido.

- Genial – gruñí – Me ensucié el vestido, no tengo una parte de él, creo que se aproxima el ocaso y mi padre me odiara mucho más de lo que ya me odia – callé y me empezó a gruñir el estómago – Y creo que debí haber comido ese plato fuerte.-

Me sacudí el vestido lo más que pude – Debo de verme más horrible de lo que ya estoy – agarré la correa del caballo – Necesito comer – observé el bosque pero me negué rotundamente Luna me había dicho que me alejase de él pero tenía hambre era un gran dilema aunque tampoco si me encontraba ahí no sabría que era comida y que era veneno.

Escuché música en mi cerebro y no sabía de donde venía solo que ahí estaba y me era atrayente, era como si el viento colara ese sonido dentro de mi ser deje el caballo de lado, me incitaba a entrar al bosque era una fuerza sobrenatural no sabía que era solo que me mantenía hipnotizada y que había olvidado por completo mi hambre. Sentí como una mano fría tocaba mi hombro desnudo, me sobresalté tanto como su mano fría en mi hombro como del también que había despertado de esa música, volteé a verlo un poco espantada él sonrió.

- El bosque es peligroso.-

- Él me guiaba – dije en susurro, era de aquél lugar era un _vampiro_ tez pálida, ojos azul zafiro, cabello negro amarrado por una coleta – Me cantaba el bosque.-

- El bosque miente – dijo con voz severa – No sé te ocurra acercarte al bosque una vez más, los elfos son personas malas – aseveró aún más sus palabras.

Empecé a reír ante lo dicho, meneaba mi cabeza repetidamente para atestiguar que la música finalmente había desaparecido - ¡El caballo! – dije alarmante.

- No te preocupes es el caballo de Luna es muy inteligente – dijo con voz varonil.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y no te molestas? – él asintió es tan bello como los demás de su clan, si tendría que enamorarme de algunos de ellos no sabría a quien elegir – Sonará quizás un poco tonto pero – gruñó mi estómago.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Asentí nerviosa, él sacó en una pequeña bolsita una manzana – Toma – me dijo seductoramente.

Comí hubo segundos de silencio y volví hablar – De echo mi estómago hablo lo que pensaba – él se limitó a sonreírme - ¿Por qué se llaman vampiros? ¿Quién les puso de esa manera? – dije obviando las cosas con tono un poco burlón.

Él me acomodó mi flequillo e hizo una sonrisa curveada - ¿No crees verdad? Pero nuestra majestad el rey si.-

- Mi padre es muy supersticioso, si realmente fueras un vampiro ya me hubieras matado – bajé la manzana – Además que compruebo de que eres un simple humano por que tienes comida, los vampiros no comen al menos eso creo – le enseñé la manzana y le di otra mordida.

Sonrió mostrándome también su hermosa dentadura – No te quito la vida por que eres mi batería, princesa.-

- ¿Qué soy tu batería? – Hice una mueca de desagrado – Pero yo no soy la batería de ustedes, la batería es mi padre.-

Sonrió tiernamente – Pero princesa – me acarició con sus dedos fríos – Eres la batería.-

- Realmente eres un simple humano ¿no es así?-

Él me vio asqueado – No nos compares con esas bestias, además que yo soy perfectamente hermoso como para que me rebajes de esa manera tan baja princesa.-

- ¡Oh lo siento! – Desvié la mirada ya que me cohibía – Aún así no eres un vampiro, no sé por que son tan…- vacilé temí decirle perfectos.

- Tan guapos, perfectos, somos maquiavélicos.-

¿Me leía la mente? O ¿Era yo tan predecible? – No, eres un altanero – él torció su labio – Si eres un vampiro, si realmente eres un vampiro lo dirías ¿Verdad? No creo en eso es fantasioso pero no lo eres.-

Sonrió burlonamente – Te diría si fuera un vampiro – mostró la mitad de sus dientes – Pero no soy un vampiro, no sé quien puso esos nombres tan estúpidos.-

Sonreí triunfante, era de esperarse eran unos simples humanos comunes y corrientes – No me mentirías, siendo un… - rodé los ojos – Un vampiro, no lo harías, casi no vengo aquí y la verdad es que esto me ha comprimido.-

- Palabra de príncipe – sonrió tan maravilladamente, me derretía ante ese simple y sencillo acto – Que no soy un vampiro jamás te mentiría, jamás – con su dedo índice toco mi nariz.

- Príncipe – sonreí al sentir como su dedo frío bajaba a mi mejilla – Y no me dijiste que lo eras.-

- No hay necesidad – me guiñó el ojo – Me dijiste altanero y quise aparentar serlo solo un poquito menos.-

Negué con mi cabeza, era extremadamente guapo y no me cansaba de verlo, repetirlo, quería besarlo y no sabía por qué, quizás por que en el fondo me sentía sola - ¡Oh no! Wotan me odiara más – observé el ocaso.

Frunció las cejas molesto - ¿Wotan te odiara más?-

- Nunca me quiso, no te preocupes he vivido diecisiete largos años de mi vida sin amigos, sin nada y ya me acostumbre aunque últimamente me ha odiado más que de costumbre y ¡no! – Dije perturbada al ver mi ropa sucia y rota – Me odiara, me odiara más, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que tanto me odiara si es que me puede odiar más – dije resignada.

- No me agrada eso – gruñó.

- A ¿Quién podría alegrarle el día? – me levanté resignada por que eso es lo que me quedaba la resignación – Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre.-

Hizo una sonrisa curveada – Seiya.-

- Esta bien Seiya, tengo hambre la manzana no funcionó del todo – sonreí – Y mi padre se va enojar mucho conmigo ¿Podremos irnos ya a tu castillo?-

- Por supuesto princesa cuando guste y ¿Quién la dejo montar el caballo de Luna?-

- ¿Eh? – trataba de subirme de nuevo al caballo – Pues Luna.-

- Que extraño – de un brinco se subió a su caballo, parpadeé los ojos repetidamente sorprendida de lo veloz que se subió al caballo – Luna no le deja a su caballo a…cualquiera.-

- ¿Qué trataste de insinuar? – Dije molesta, él me sonrió galantemente, perdí – Me lo presto Luna – dije pausadamente y agaché la mirada estaba cohibida.

- Solo digo que es extraño – dijo burlón – Que te lo haya prestado a ti ¿Cuántos años cumples princesa?-

- Ya los cumplí – le pegué con sumo cuidado al estómago del caballo, no quería parecer una tonta a su lado – Diecisiete y ¿tú?-

- No pareces de diecisiete te vez más joven de catorce – se acomodó galantemente su coleta – Yo princesa – sonrió sensualmente - Tengo…-dudo – Veinte años.-

- ¿Por qué dudas? – entre cerré los ojos - ¿Acaso eres más grande?-

- No – dijo seco y pensativo – No podría ser más grande es la edad común de la gente común y corriente ¿Apoco creías que soy más grande? – dijo molesto.

- No – deje de verlo realmente ese tipo me ponía nerviosa – No pareces de veinte además que tampoco podrías tener más de veinte sería ilógico.-

- Así es princesa, soy solo una persona común y corriente aunque – sonrió retorcidamente – Un príncipe por supuesto – se acomodó de nueva cuenta su coleta.

Era rotundamente un altanero, dando su ego de que era bello y tenía una muy buena posición en lo alto y quizás lo peor de todo es que era cierto que quizás era lo que más me frustraba en todo esto, podía ver en él algo que notó mi ligera curiosidad al momento en el que íbamos en trote.

- ¿Por qué? – Él volteó a verme serio - ¿Por qué en tus ojos azules se ve en brillo rojizo? – lo veía con más detenimiento.

- El sol quizás – dijo con rudeza.

No hablé más y la verdad es que no entendía por que se molestaba lo que le decía de hecho se le veía muy bonito ese tono rojizo en sus ojos, él se volteó molesto y la verdad es que no lo entendía no había dicho nada malo o ¿si?

- Llegamos princesa – dijo seco sin siquiera verme a la cara.

Tampoco le contesté observé como un tipo de campo de fuerza o una barrera protegía aquél lugar lejos de la luz del sol casi no había sol quizás del por que no había sol respondería a mi respuesta de la cual están pálidos, albinos y su calor corporal es casi nulo, los rayos del sol eran tenues en su región, volteé mi mirada y me imaginé ver al bosque, tampoco entendía que es lo que había escuchado en el bosque quizás desvariaba por que tenía hambre. Volvimos a entrar nuevamente a su región gigantesca, lo veía de reojo y él seguía serio eso me molestaba enormemente - ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

- ¿Perdón? – me vio seriamente, todos se nos quedaron viendo, él mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

- Si ¿Por qué me evades? – lleve mi caballo hacía él.

- No te evado – abrió los ojos, esta vez los tenía rojos.

Me quede sin palabras, desvié mi mirada al ver a sus habitantes un poco excitados ¿Por qué tenía los ojos de color rojo? Él bufo y desvió la mirada nuevamente al ver mi cara sorprendida - ¿De qué color son tus ojos?-

Los que estaban alrededor nuestro empezaron a cuchichear y a pasarse vez tras vez su lengua remojando sus labios, esto me hizo estremecerme un poco.

- Azules ¿Por qué la pregunta? – me vio de reojo mientras aun seguíamos cabalgando lentamente.

- Los veo de un tono rojizo – dije simple.

- Nunca, princesa…- hizo una sonrisa de lado.

- Serenity – dije severamente.

- Serenity – dijo burlón - ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que a veces algún color se refleja en uno?-

- Pues si pero… - medité.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo sarcástico – No le veo el por que te tengas que alocar por el color de mis ojos.-

Bufe fastidiada - ¿Por qué vamos tan lento? Mi padre me fastidiara-

Él no contestó y eso me irritó – Mal educado – musité.

Él arqueó una ceja sorprendido – De algo que debes de saber Serenity es que los vampiros somos muy educados, no te contesté por que no le veo el caso de que me gaste mi saliva en esa pregunta obvia.-

- ¿¡Obvia!? – Me tensé más agarrando la base de cuero - De bonito tienes mucho pero de educado muy poco, principito – dije entre dientes.

Él solo se limitó a echar una gran carcajada riéndose de mí, como tenía las ganas de golpearlo por creído además ¿Por qué tenía que ir a su paso? Le pegué más duro al estómago del caballo y este caminó más rápidamente, un poco dolida pero tenía mi orgullo y no iba a dejar que ese "príncipe" me dijera lo que quisiera.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! – Me alcanzó a gritar - ¿Por qué te enojas?-

- ¿Acaso no entiendes la palabra "mi padre me odiara más"? – Reí sarcástica - ¿Acaso no me vez? ¡Estoy sucia con un vestido roto!-

Seiya se quedó serio era de esperarse, por primera vez en mi vida había sentido varias experiencias, un sonido extraño en la cabeza razón por la cual me estaba volviendo loca, un "querido" príncipe llamado Seiya, una chica bonita diciéndome que tenía ciento veinte, ver el castillo nuevamente me hizo sentir un escalofrío solo pensar que, bueno la verdad es que no pensaba mucho, y Seiya ni siquiera sabía lo que me esperaba con mi padre. Abrieron las puertas principales del castillo, sentía la mirada en mí, suspiré, Yaten abrió las puertas haciéndome un ligero coqueteo, por extrañas razones se puso rígido al ver a Seiya. Fuimos directo al establo y dejamos los caballos en sus respectivos lugares.

- Tranquila Serenity, nuestro rey no creo que sea tan malo con la soberana ¿verdad? – me tocó el hombre y me sonrió.

Rodé los ojos, lo vi cansadamente, frustradamente, él no lo conocía y mi sentencia había llegado, me daba miedo, él me notó muy mal.

- ¿Qué tal el paseo? – Salió Luna de una parte del establo, se acomodó su bella cabellera – Aunque Serenity – rió por debajo – Nuestra majestad salió hace tiempo te dije que llegaras en el ocaso y…- volteó a ver a Seiya, pareciera que no lo había visto - ¿Seiya tus…? – abrió más los ojos.

- Ni lo digas – cruzó de brazos – No sabía que Serenity estaba por los alrededores y bueno – rodó los ojos – Me la encontré ¿Acaso no le dijiste que no fuera al bosque?-

- Así es lo hice ¿Fuiste al bosque Serenity? – dijo molesta.

¿Era necesario que me delatara? – Si me lo dijiste Luna – suspiré – Pero te dije que yo no sé andar en caballo además que el bosque me habló.-

Luna parecía muy impactada por mi comentario – T-tú ¿Fuiste, entraste, bosque?-

- No – dijo seco Seiya – Me alegra que no pasara eso, el bosque es peligroso – soltó con atisbo de rencor.

- ¡Oh por Dios, mi padre! – me lleve las manos a la boca.

Pareciera como si lo había invocado en esos momentos pude ver su capa blanca, su pelo negruzco con rayitos plateados, me helé, me paralicé, había llegado mi fin y a él lo más probable es que no le importase que estuviéramos con ellos.

Al ver mi apariencia de arriba hacía abajo hizo una cara de asco - ¿Dónde demonios estabas Serenity? Tuve que estarte esperando – dijo encolerizado.

No hubo palabra por mi parte.

- Fue mi culpa nuestra majestad – dijo Seiya sereno – Yo me la lleve.-

- Y tú – lo vio despectivamente - ¿Quién demonios te da permiso que te la puedas llevar?-

Seiya frunció el entrecejo molesto y arrugó la nariz – Su majestad no somos hostiles, ella es la soberana.-

Mi padre soltó una gran carcajada, que me heló los huesos literalmente - ¿¡Soberana!? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿¡Hostiles!?-

- Esta en mi región su majestad, se lo recuerdo – Luna se acercaba con cautela a los centinelas, mi padre soltó un bufido burlesco – Solo trae a esos centinelas, son fuertes pero ¿Esta seguro?-

- Supongo que eres el príncipe Seiya – sonrió retorcidamente - ¿Una amenaza?-

Seiya se acercó a él, le susurró algo que no pude escuchar ¡Maldición! Mi padre podría acabar con ellos a pesar de que estuviéramos en su región, ¿Acaso no le tenía miedo Seiya? ¡Ellos eran simples humanos! Me vi horrorizada al siquiera pensar que podría matarlos, realmente me caían bien – Vamonos rey – agaché la cabeza, me daba coraje, era su fiel esclava, estaba sumisa a sus órdenes.

- Serenity – musitó, yo lo observaba - ¿¡Por qué te me quedas viendo!? Súbete al carruaje – ordenó.

Asentí débilmente, Luna me observaba y los centinelas empezaron a caminar detrás de mí, ahora sí en definitiva era mi última vez que vería y quizás vendría a la Tierra, a mi amor platónico. Seiya le gritó a mi padre y yo me subí al carruaje, estaba desesperada quería salir corriendo al establo, agarrar un caballo y escapar de mi padre pero me atraparían lo sabía, lleve mi vista hacía donde se encontraba el bosque algo de ahí me atraía y no sabía que era, pero ahí estaba como si alguien me esperara, escuché las botas de mi padre y una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

- ¡Bájate del carruaje! – Ordenó aún con esa sonrisa - ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?-

- N-no, no entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? – alcé la ceja incrédula.

- Te dije que te bajes del carruaje Serenity ¿Acaso no escuchas? – se subió en él y yo bajé aún muy confundida.

- Será la última vez que nos veamos – sonrió satisfactoriamente.

- ¿¡Última!? – lo vi espantada ¿Qué tenía en mente?

- Así es, dudo que…- no acabo la frase – Tan ingenua mi hija Serenity, me saliste demasiado barata – echo una carcajada - ¡Ahora desaparece! – arrugó la nariz y me cerró la puerta del carruaje en mi nariz.

Al igual que yo los centinelas parecían confundidos ante el suceso, pero ellos también eran los "esclavos" de mi padre así que se habían quedado con una duda más. El carruaje empezó a elevarse una vez más, regresando al Milenio de Plata, regresando a casa, a mi casa pero…sin mí. Estaba impactada, me había abandonado con ellos, ¿Qué había pasado? Me lleve mis manos al vestido roto y sucio, empecé a llorar y no sabía por que lloraba de todas formas siempre estaba sola, de todas formas mi padre nunca me quiso ahora que sería ¿Una esclava? No sé si tenía miedo, no sé si me matarían ¿Le había salido barata?

- Serenity – sentí unos brazos alrededor mío – Soy tu guardián.-

Me separé de él - ¿Mi guardián? No entiendo.-

- No tienes que entender – sonrió mientras caminaba de regreso hacía con Luna.

- Por supuesto que debo de entender – dije molesta - ¿¡Viviré aquí por siempre!?-

- Solo di, gracias Seiya por salvarme de mi padre – dijo sarcástico – Y dices que yo no tengo modales ¡Ja!-

- No diré las gracias cuando ni siquiera sé que paso aquí.-

- Y no lo sabrás – encogió de hombros y bostezó – Por favor Serenity, lo único que debes hacer es disfrutar de que ya no estarás con tu padre, decirme las gracias y por último pero no por menos importante es que yo de ahora en adelante seré tu guardián y tú serás mi protegida.-

Me quede sin habla ¡Maldición! ¡Siempre me quedo sin habla en estas situaciones! Caminó hacía el castillo y desapareció en la oscuridad, me abracé a mi misma confundida, perdida, ¿Realmente todo esto me pasaba a mí? Luna se acercó a mi con cautela, yo la vi lentamente ella me abrazo, supongo yo para darme calor pero no lo lograba creo que estaba yo más caliente que ella.

- Tranquila Serenity – susurró en mi oído cariñosamente – Es mejor que descanses tuviste mucho el día de hoy.-

Desperté de mi trance – Creo que si, Luna…- divagué mientras caminábamos dentro del castillo.

Hubo un silencio desconcertante y Luna no me cuestionó, quizás creía que necesitaba tiempo para todo lo que no había entendido y lo que Seiya no me quería explicar ¿Tenía que confiar en estas personas? Llegamos a un bello cuarto gigante, parecía la exacta replica del mío solo que más gótico, una cama grande arriba de él caían sensualmente cortinas guindas, había una chimenea, un cuadro raro, un baúl enfrente de mi nueva cama, al lado un tocador y un inmenso armario, pareciera que siempre tenían visitas o simplemente pensaban que me quedaría ahí, como si ya lo supiesen.

- ¿Te agrada?-

Asentí.

- Es todo tuyo, por allá – señaló una puerta – Esta el baño ¿quieres que te preparé el baño o lo harás por ti misma?-

- Como quieras – me fui a la cama, exactamente como es la mía, en definitiva pareciera como si ya me esperaran, ella abrió la puerta, la seguí detrás de ella y empezó a abrir las llaves de la tina del baño, chorreó múltiples fragancias en la tina, yo me quite mi vestido, me deshice mi peinado, quede completamente desnuda, no sentía ningún pudor estando frente a una mujer y por extraña razón me sentía en confianza.

Ella tocó el agua y me ayudo a meterme en ella, me empezó a bañar, toda la suciedad, la tierra todo me limpiaba y me sentía bien, me dio ligeros masajes en mi cabello, me sentí tontamente en la gloria era como si de nueva cuenta empezara a nacer, empezara desde cero aquí, desgraciadamente no en el Milenio de Plata, ni la que me bañaba no era mi mamá, pero quizás era más que eso, me sentía verdaderamente contenta. Salí de la bañera y Luna me entregó una pijama color guinda, tenía un escote muy prominente la blusa, y un pantalón de seda ambos.

- Eres clara – se fue a mi cama y la deshizo – Y el color guinda y tu bello cabello dorado semi-ondulado hacen en ti una magnifica mujer – musitó.

Me sonrojé y ella se excitó, se veía que tenía alguna ansiedad ya que sus ojos le brillaban con su mano me dijo que fuera a la cama, me acerqué a la cama me recosté en ella, ella me tocó con sus dedos fríos mis pómulos – Luna –bostecé – ¿Seré feliz aquí?-

- Lo serás Serenity – pareciera como si me cantase tiernamente, tenía una linda voz – Serás protegida aquí…-

- Y… ¿Voy a volver a escuchar esa música? – Dije recordando de nueva cuenta la música tranquila que escuché en el bosque – La del bosque.-

- No mi pequeña princesa – me acarició vez tras vez mi pelo – No hagas caso de la música del bosque, Seiya estará ahí para protegerte, tú eres su protegida, solo descansa.-

Quede profundamente dormida entre las suaves caricias de Luna, mañana, mañana será un nuevo día, donde un desconocido altanero es mi guardián y yo soy su protegida en donde ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños pasaría esto, una vez más la música del bosque regresó a mi cabeza y me había atrapado.

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola! :D**

**¡Oh por dios! Es que es mi primer fanfic fantasioso, mi primer fanfic que escribo sobre Darien, no soy muy devota a Darien pero quise escribir sobre él y Seiya y se dieron las cosas. Me siento tan emocionada con este nuevo proyecto mío.**

**Me siento como Picasso con su Mona Lisa jajaja xD siento que esto será en grande, me siento muy feliz solo haber como le va a este fanfic por que chicas aún a pesar que me agrada Seiya, aún no sé con quien Serenity se quedará, todo lo tengo ya maquiavélicamente en mi cabeza muajaja xD (excepto que el final con el quién se va a quedar Serenity u.u)**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Sobre mi "Mona Lisa" Yo feliz de la vida n.n, como verán todo será en primera persona exclusivamente de Serenity.**

**Dejen reviews ;)**

**Ashamed**


	2. Mentiras piadosas

**Mentiras piadosas  
**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Me encontraba en el medio de la nada cerca del bosque de eso si estaba segura, era una sensación cálida estar ahí caminando sin ayuda de nadie despreocupándome de esas miradas inquisidoras, estaba sola y eso me agradaba._

_El sonido del bosque era tenue pero no me daba miedo._

_"Serenity" era la voz de un hombre, su voz era aterciopelada, mi oído se agudizó al escuchar nombrar mi nombre tan dulcemente "Recuerda, Serenity"_

_- ¿Qué debo de recordar? – me acerqué temerosa a la entrada del bosque, tenía miedo de que algo malo me llegase a pasar, nunca había desobedecido lo que me había dicho Luna y Seiya ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso?_

_"Serenity, el Cristal de Plata" la voz se tornó aguda. Cerré los ojos imaginándome a la persona que me llamaba "Los vampiros son malos, sólo recuerda"_

_El frío que me recorría en todo mi cuerpo era helado, mi mente se quedaba en blanco al tratar de imaginarme a la persona que hablaba._

_- ¿Quién eres? – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, la voz no me contestó, pero aún así no me atrevía a abrir los ojos temía que al abrirlos me diera cuenta de la realidad._

_" ¡Aléjate de Seiya!" vociferó._

_- ¡No! – dije con más ímpetu, abrí los ojos y era lo que me temía; estaba sola, completamente sola como siempre lo he estado._

_No había bosque, no había pasto, ni luz, sólo había una inmensa oscuridad que se extendía por todo el lugar, sólo era una laguna, corrí desesperadamente pero el resultado siempre se concretaba en lo mismo corría sin llegar a ningún lado. En algún lugar de la nada terminé sentándome, patéticamente no me sentía cansada. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez agitada, me atragantaba con mi propio aire ¿Cómo había sido posible que ya no estuviera el bosque? Sonreí estúpidamente, lágrimas surcaban mis ojos, no sabía si lloraba de soledad, de todas formas siempre he estado sola._

_En aquél lugar no había frío, no había calor, sólo era un lugar perdido, había sido olvidado como siempre había estado a lo largo de mis diecisiete años._

_" ¡Levántate!" dijo molesto._

_Hice caso omiso a aquella voz, cerré y abrí los ojos muchas veces esperanzada de que ya no me encontraba sola, pero era inútil, todo seguía igual._

_" ¿Dónde está el cristal el plata? ¡Tonta!" esta vez no era la voz suave, era la voz ronca de mi padre._

_- No…no lo sé – dije en susurro - ¿El cristal de plata?_

_Una luz tenue iluminó el lugar en donde me encontraba, y finalmente pude verlo, capa aperlada, pelo negruzco con rayitos plateados, era una persona que odiaba, era mí…padre. A pesar de estar en esta oscura soledad ¿Era mi salvación? ¿Mi padre era mi salvación? Sólo lo observé no me atreví a decir nada. Él se mostraba imponente, una ligera sonrisa curveada se mostró, sus ojos inexpresivos me miraron ¿Era mi salvación? No, quizás él me llevaría a mi propio infierno._

_Se acercó a mí con paso fuerte, la capa le ondulaba al vaivén de sus pasos, su sonrisa se volvió cada vez más irritada a cada paso que trataba de llegar a mí, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, infinidad de veces lo llegué a ver así o…quizás peor._

_- ¡Estúpido vampiro! – me soltó una bofetada, no me dolió quizás entró mi cuerpo en un estado de shock que todo se anestesió. Mi padre me fulminó con la mirada._

_Tampoco articulé palabra alguna, tenía el miedo suficiente para no poder decir nada, tampoco entendía que tenía que ver un vampiro en todo esto, un hilillo de sangre recorrió la orilla de mi boca, lo vi con determinación mostrándole que ese golpe no fue nada y de hecho no lo fue no fue ¡Nada!_

_- Si tienes que hacerlo, lo tienes que hacer tú mismo – gruñó molesto, se quitó la capa cayéndose en algún lugar inerte de este lugar –. Ese estúpido vampiro me vio la cara, pobre infeliz tendrá una muerte dolorosa – echó una carcajada y me agarró de mis cabellos, no jadeé ni mostré dolor alguno ante su acto atroz._

_De repente la luz se fue, por alguna extraña razón esto me hizo estremecer, sentí como mi padre me aventaba furiosamente contra el piso, alcancé a apoyarme con mis manos pero me lastimé las rodillas, escuché la voz sarcástica de mi padre._

_- ¿Te crees fuerte nuestra majestad? – era la misma linda voz que se escuchaba en el bosque sólo que molesto._

_Mi padre no habló no supe qué paso, escuchaba azotes en el piso y uno de esos azotes sentí como el aire elevaba en segundos mi pelo, me sentía impotente ¡No, no, no! No quiero que mi padre acalle esa linda voz de mi mente, pero también me sentía desubicada no sabía en donde se suscitaba esa pelea, no quería que el chico de mis sueños, el chico del bosque perdiera, sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar._

_Era él mi única escapatoria, era él el único que me fantaseaba con su voz tierna y dulce, hubo un momento en donde mi pánico relució - ¡Wotan, juró que…! – mi voz se quebró las lágrimas no me dejaban pensar claramente, y la luz ya no había vuelto una parte de mí deseaba fervientemente que no regresará no quería ver la cara de mi padre completamente feliz por haber terminado con mi única fantasía, mi único amigo con el cual soñaba. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, no sabía qué hacer, tenía la esperanza que era él, mi respiración se hizo entre cortada, la luz no volvió pero esto no era la prueba suficiente del que me tocaba en realidad era él._

_- Tranquila – sentí como me acariciaba mi hombro desnudo – Todo estará bien._

_La luz no regresaba, quería saber quién era ese chico – Wotan…_

_- Shh – siseó –. Quiero que sepas algo muy importante Serenity – dijo serio - ¿Confías en mi?_

_- Bueno…- vacilé - ¿Quién eres en primer lugar?_

_- ¿Confías en mí? – Dijo tajante pero sin mostrar enojo – Si o no._

_Mi mente me daba vueltas cada vez que pensaba ¿Podía confiar en mi pequeña fantasía? Después de todo él hacía aquella melodía con el que me ponía a bailar a pesar que jamás lo he conocido ¿Podría confiar sólo por aquella voz aterciopelada? ¿Podía confiar en un ser que me imaginé? – Si – finalmente dije ¡Por supuesto que podía confiar en un ser que había inventado!_

_- Me alegra oír eso de tus labios, princesa – sentí como su respiración se normalizaba –. Esto es muy importante, Seiya te ha…_

_¡La luz volvió! ¡Oh no! Me tapé completamente la cara no quería ver a mi eterno demonio, tirité de miedo al sólo pensar que de algún lugar de aquí Wotan era indestructible, pero percibí aquél aroma extraño pero agradable, lentamente despejé mis manos de mi cara y fue cuando lo observé, no era Wotan, tenía una capa guinda, armadura y aquél hermoso cabello negruzco agarrado de una coleta ¿Seiya?_

_- ¿Qué, qué haces aquí Seiya?_

_Él no contestó como tampoco me observó, sólo vi como mi fantasía se escondía entre la oscuridad, pareciera como si la luz le quemará._

_- ¡Cállate maldito sucio! – dijo molesto Seiya._

_- ¿Sucio? – Dijo sarcástico –. Maldito traidor – dijo rencoroso._

_Seiya movió su pie derecho apoyándose más al piso – ahora – blanco, observé horrorizada un caminito de sangre, temía que mi fantasía estuviese herida, pensé por un momento que como era mi creación y al pensar que lo curaba, se curaría pero Seiya me dio la pauta que no era así._

_- No lo puedes hacer – me veía de reojo fue cuando finalmente pude observar una espada –. Este roedor no merece que le ayudes._

_- ¡¿Por qué no?! – Me levanté de golpe - ¡Eso tu no lo puedes decidir! – dije con determinación. Seiya no entendía que él era algo especial para mí._

_- No es especial para ti – dijo demasiado molesto._

_- ¡¿Lees mis pensamiento?! – dije incrédula._

_Seiya soltó un bufido molesto por haberme revelado esa información sorpresivamente._

_- ¡Vaya! – Soltó una risita el chico - ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas mentido a Serenity? Serenity veras Seiya es de la realeza y sólo te está utilizando tiene poderes inmensamente grandes ¿No te ha dicho por qué es el guardián? – dijo burlesco._

_- ¡Cállate elfo! – Seiya se encolerizó al haber escuchado esas palabras._

_Mi mente giraba ¿El guardián? ¿Me mintió Seiya? ¿Todo este tiempo me utilizaba? Me sentía sumamente desdichada quería comprender que era mentira pero una parte me decía que él chico, al parecer un elfo me decía la verdad ¿Por qué me quería decir la verdad? ¿Qué ganaba él? ¿Quién era él?_

_- Tu tuviste la culpa de que no me quedará con el pilar y me dejaran esto hasta que viera como…-su voz se le quebró, Seiya no era persona que llorará tampoco era una persona que fácilmente lo debiliten con unas cuantas palabras que yo no entendía._

_- ¿Crees que no me dolió ver cómo te ibas con ella? – Dijo furioso –. No se tenía que quedar con ninguno de los dos._

_Cerré los ojos y cuando abrí sorpresivamente vi como aquél elfo salió por primera vez de la oscuridad, podría jurar que era casi idéntico a Seiya puesto que sólo lo veía de espaldas, veía la cara cada vez furiosa de Seiya unos puntiagudos colmillos se le mostraban en sus perfectos labios. Aquél elfo tenía el pelo corto negro, vestía con un traje verde, pero diferente a los que yo he llegado a conocer, se defendía con una minúscula espada._

_- Debes de saber la verdad – dijo el elfo forzadamente –. Seiya no es quién te ha dicho que es…_

_- ¡No digas estupideces elfo! – Seiya se inclinó más hacía él, doblando sólo un poco al elfo – Serenity es una persona muy importante para mi ¡Jamás le mentiría!_

_Un vuelco dio a mi corazón – No – musité –. Yo confió ciegamente en…Seiya – Seiya hizo una sonrisa de lado al haberme escuchado pronunciar su nombre con cariño._

_- Serenity – musitó con tristeza el elfo –. No debiste… - dejó de oponer resistencia._

_- Morirás elfo, yo siempre protegeré a Serenity y no quiero que me arruines de nuevo._

_- ¡No! – traté de gritar pero mi voz se apagó, observé como la espada de Seiya atravesaba el cuerpo ya inerte de aquél elfo, pronto dejaría de existir ¿Eso significaba que ya no estaría en mi mente? La sola idea me hizo sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me sentía –. Perdóname._

_- Serenity – dijo mientras desaparecía, no podía acercarme me daba miedo –. Se-Seiya miente mi querida princesa._

_- Yo…- dije sollozando –, creo en Seiya – me lleve las manos a la boca tenía miedo de decir esas palabras, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el elfo, mi elfo…había desaparecido._

- ¡Despiértate! – me acarició una mano fría.

Pude divisar a Luna en mi cuarto abriendo las cortinas de par en par ¿Por qué soñaba con él? Hace meses que ya no había soñado con eso la última vez que había soñado eso fue cuando nos atacaron los elfos por una razón que no comprendí, sólo una vez le comenté a Seiya sobre mi sueño y él sólo hecho una risa burlesca a la mucha imaginación que tenía, pero a la vez me daba las gracias porque lo haya escogido a él y no a ese mugroso elfo como le llego a decir. Tampoco entendía eso, había demasiadas cosas que no entendía pero no me molestaba yo confiaba en Seiya plenamente, él lo era todo para mí, me sentía feliz cada que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Estas lista? – Sonrió por debajo - ¡Oh vamos Serenity! ¿Acaso no ves que el sol ya salió?

Me contuve de no echarme una tremenda risotada, observé los minúsculos rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana, las nubes cubrían el sol y hacían de esta región un lugar tenebroso y misterioso, pero ya me había acostumbrado ¿Quién no se podría acostumbrar? Viviendo ya casi el año completo en la perfecta región. Bostecé, el día no me alcanzaba aunque tampoco hacía mucho – ¿A eso lo llamas sol?

- ¡Vamos! – Entrecerró los ojos –. Pero no me puedes negar que ya salió el sol, levántate floja por qué sabes…

Rodé los ojos y me metí a la cama envolviéndome como gusanito en su capullo – Luna, déjame dormir si no te echaré el poder del Cristal de plata – empecé a reírme macabramente.

Ni siquiera sentí en qué momento Luna se escabulló adentro de mi cama, sutilmente poso su suave y fría pierna en las mías, pasó delicadamente uno de sus dedos en mi estómago, que esté al contacto por el frío se sumió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad que emanaban todos ellos era como si la sangre no pasará. Sentí como caía su pelo coquetamente, esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa - Lu-luna ¿Qué haces? - echó una risita aguda vi el destello de sus ojos, ansiosos de algo como siempre cada mes se ponían - ¿Luna? - volví a aventurar - ¿Qué tal si Yaten…?

- Él nunca se mete a tu cuarto Serenity.

Mi cuerpo se tensó una parte por su frialdad y una gran parte era por su forma de agarrarme tan… íntimo. Sentí su aroma a rosas, su respiración era calmada y la mía era tan acelerada, por una fracción de segundo observé una sonrisa no lujuriosa, si lo hubiera sido eso me hubiese aterrado. Luna nunca había hecho eso. Sentí su tersa mejilla en mi oreja y susurró:

- Realmente hueles bien ¿Vas a desayunar? Tu aroma me abrió el apetito.

Tan rápido se metió a mi cama como también se salió de ella. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Abrí los ojos como platos ¿Le dio hambre mi aroma? Y ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo hace un momento? No le gustaban las mujeres o ¿sí? Por eso estaba con Yaten o ¿Todo era una cruel pantomima? Suspiré hondamente antes de que saliera de las sábanas. Vi a Luna tan normal como siempre, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, tenía las ganas de decirle todo lo que acababa de pasar pero… me daba miedo.

- Te preparé tu vestido - dijo radiante, me enseñó un vestido escotado, demasiado para mis gustos era negro con holanes color guinda.

- Bueno… yo…

- Nada y póntelo que uno no siempre cumple la mayoría de edad.

Hoy, ¡Era mi cumpleaños! ¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado? ¿Realmente tendría una fiesta de verdad? Alguna vez pensé que esa palabra era prohibida, hice una mueca al ver el vestido - Ya veo, pretendes que con esto demuestre que soy una mujer ¿no?

- No lo había visto de ese punto de vista pero… - encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco -, si lo quieres ver de esa manera por mi mejor.

¡Diablos! Yo y mi gran bocota.

- Te veo abajo.

Asentí. Me puse la bata extraña, pero me agradaba a pesar de todo era transparente ¿Por qué le llamaban bata si no te cubría el cuerpo? ¿Acaso era yo muy recatada? Probablemente sí, y eso no me reconfortaba vivir en medio de un pecado; la lujuria. Me metí al baño, el agua caliente me dejaba pensar claramente, olvidando por completo que hoy era mi cumpleaños. El sonido del bosque regresó ¿Acaso era cada año ese sonido? ¿Mi amigo fantasioso había muerto? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? Se aferraba en decirme que Seiya me había mentido, lo cierto es que yo quería mucho a Seiya, me había dado todo, la felicidad que se me había privado por muchos años, sé que a veces no era tan tierno y a veces no me quería responder cosas que preguntaba ¿Por qué tenía que esconderme cada mes? Hoy era el día y trataría de encontrar la respuesta.

Salí del baño y a continuación me puse el vestido, me observé en el inmenso espejo (era del tamaño de la pared) di un gran y hondo suspiró, tenía ganas de asesinar a Luna, se había convertido desde el principio en mi asistente de ¡Todo! Era lindo y todo pero… a veces exageraba no entendía cómo demonios equilibraba entre Yaten y yo, me encantaría tener a un novio, amante, y todo como ella lo tenía con Yaten, eran tal para cual, hasta los odiaba hasta cierto punto no entendía que tanta belleza pudiera coexistir en el universo y que realmente esa alma gemela realmente existiera, me pregunto si mi alma gemela ¿Pudiese ser mi guardián? La sola idea hizo que me alterara. No me pensaba peinar, estaba muy cansada literalmente y ver que este vestido me ofrecía más pechos de los acostumbrados y me diera una impresión más tétrica me ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía que vengarme de Luna, oh si, la iba a matar.

Me estaba acostumbrando a los zapatos ridículos que me hacían vestir, no me inmuté en hacerme mis coletas, hoy era mi cumpleaños, hoy era un día diferente, y hoy teóricamente y literalmente hablando dejaba de ser yo, podía observar a la pequeña Serenity infeliz ahí, para ver a toda una gran Serenity adulta ya más feliz.

- Soy la princesa Serenity – saludé a mi propio reflejo imaginándome que había mucho más gente ahí en mi cuarto que solo yo.

- ¿Es la princesa de la Luna? – imité la voz de una mujer, sonreí ante su comentario –. Por supuesto – me contesté a mí misma.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

- Bien, me veo bonita, este vestido me asienta bien, no hay nada más bonito.

No, no me estaba volviendo una egoísta ante mi aspecto, ni mucho menos una vanidosa pero el solo hecho de estar en esa región de la Tierra te hacían sentir sin querer que era mucho más fea que una rata, de hecho la rata era más bella que yo ahí. Salí de mi cuarto imaginando cómo sería mi fiesta, ¿habría globos y un inmenso y apetitoso pastel? O mejor aún Seiya estaría conmigo a solas como siempre lo he querido, nunca pensé que realmente estuviese muy ocupado, ya que mi padre no hacía mucho en el Milenio de Plata.

- Se ve linda, princesa Serenity – me observó una mujer, trabajaba en el palacio, era la servidumbre. Apuesto a que no me veo tan linda como tú ¡Dios! Y sólo tienes un vestido de un solo color pensé horrorizada de lo que una simple mujer mucho más atractiva, seductora podría hacer, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

- Gracias – contesté tímidamente ante su vano elogio de hacerme sentir ¿mejor?

Me podría volver loca en este lugar, de eso si estaba segura. Bajé las escaleras, por fortuna el sitio estaba desértico, si no más bajas de autoestima no las iba a soportar. La puerta del comedor era inmensa ¿por qué demonios hacían puertas tan grandes? ¿Acaso existieron los trols o qué? Y como siempre antes de que me dignara a tocar, Luna ya me abría la puerta.

- Serenity, te tardaste, pero me tome la libertad de ordenar por ti – me observó cuidadosamente, mientras se iba a sentar a lado de Yaten.

No contesté, me senté a lado de la silla principal, a lado de donde supuestamente debería de estar Seiya. Observé mi plato, se veía asqueroso, Yaten soltó una risita apenas perceptible a mi oído y escuché (o al menos creí si es que mi mente no me jugaba mal) un codazo y un _"Cállate Yaten, vas a asustarla con nuestra comida peculiar"_ si era lo que había escuchado que era. Qué querría decir con eso de _"comida peculiar",_ me aventuré a volverle a echar un vistazo a mi comida, se veía horrible, pero lo extraño es que tenía un aroma agradable para provenir de un platillo que parecía que tenía una carne medio cocida ya que le daba un color rojo y rosa y al lado a lo que yo quise suponer que era una especie de sopa ya que era verde con puntos amarillos. ¿Qué demonios era?

- Luna – carraspeé –. No es que no me agrade lo que muy amablemente me pediste pero ¿qué es?

- Serenity – sonrió y comió esa asquerosa comida –. Si no te gusta no te lo comas, pero hazme el honor; pruébalo primero.

Tragué saliva por cuál comida podría empezar, ¿por la carne? Parecía babosa, ni siquiera estaba segura viéndolo ahora ya con más detenimiento si era la carne que conocía o la que siempre me daban para comer o podría empezar ¿por la sopa? Que ese color verduzco líquido le hacía parecer una especia de sangre pero en verde con esas cosas amarilla. Reí nerviosa - ¿Qué es? Por favor, es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón – meditó Yaten –. Pero aquí la pregunta no es ¿qué es? Si no ¿qué son? – sonrió complacido y prosiguió comiendo.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Cómo qué, qué eran? ¿Acaso eran humanos? ¡Dios! No podía comerlo ¿Cómo podían comer esto? Me rehusaré.

- Eres un tonto – susurró Luna –. No le hagas caso a este cabezota, es como – meditó –, comida vegetariana, por así llamarlo – la fulminé con la mirada –, está bien, está bien, soy cryotanks, la carne esa, no me preguntes que tiene porque tiene muchas cosas que sólo sé que tiene manzanas, y la que se ve realmente babosa es tfsolug es una mezcla de planta y no sé que más pero está muy batido por eso se ve babosa y las amarillas son como pues como si fueran las pasas a un espagueti, cómelas.

Bueno ya explicado y ver que eran cosas naturales, me dispuse a comerlas, los famosos cryotanks tenían un sabor peculiar en segundos pasabas de lo dulce a lo agrio y viceversa pero sabía rico, mordí algo crujiente supuse que eran los manzanas, pero sabía rico. El tfsolug sabía como a fresas con crema, era exquisito, me comí toda la comida y pensar que hace unos momentos me había puesto pesada, eso pasaba por hacerle caso a Yaten y dejar que mi mente fantaseara.

- Y bien – me instó Luna - ¿Te agrado? – asentí con la cabeza, tenía ganas de lamer el plato, creo que me había vuelto toda una culinaria en este platillo.

- Perfecto – sonrió Yaten –. Ahora que ya se lo comió todo podemos decirle la verdad a Serenity.

- ¿Verdad?

- Yaten bromea Serenity.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo indignado –. No me gusta decir mentiras, qué tal si me crece la nariz, por eso – curveó su sonrisa y mostro sus perfectos dientes –, los cryotanks en realidad no es comida vegetariana si no que son gente que vive en el bosque, son como hadas, saben exquisitas ¿no? Y bueno algo de verdad dijo Luna es que tienen manzanas por eso te sabe dulce y agrio a la vez…

- Yaten – dijo Luna malhumorada.

Pero él hizo caso omiso al descontento de Luna y continuó hablando como si él y yo existiéramos en el grande y extenuante comedor –. El tfsolug, supongo que creíste que era la sangre de algo ¿no? Pues bien lo es, es la sangre de una banshee por eso este platillo es caro, porque hay muy pocas banshees, además se cree que esas cosas amarillas que venían ahí te salvaran de la muerte, porque como sabrás – rodó los ojos, un brillo que no lo pude descifrar en su cara se esparció –, las banshees son la muerte encarnada, pero de todas formas me alegra que el platillo te haya gustado.

- ¿Es broma, verdad? – abrí los ojos como platos, Yaten hablaba muy en serio pero también aprendí lo buen manipulador que era, y sabía de antemano que podía decir las cosas muy convincentemente.

- Por supuesto que no, Serenity, he dicho que…

- ¡Yaten! – dijo entre dientes claramente molesta Luna –. No nos interesan tus mágicas y fantaseantés leyendas sobre nuestra comida.

- Por eso es por lo que realmente te amo, Luna – Yaten sonrió burlesco y se retiró del lugar sin más.

Luna meneó la cabeza, realmente eran tal para cual porque ellos solos se entendían, no tenía la menor idea del porqué le dijo eso, según yo vendría fuera de lugar pero quién sabe.

- No te creas nada eh.

- Por supuesto – reí divertida –. Para empezar, ¿cómo podrían existir todas esas cosas?

- Por supuesto – rodó los ojos –. No existen, así de fácil.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Siendo yo una chica anti-creencias de cosas de ese tipo deje que me engañara y al menos me di cuenta de que mi mente realmente tenía una grandísima y gloriosa imaginación – A propósito Luna – observé la mesa, respiré e inhalé en cuestión de segundos – Y ¿Seiya?

- Ah sí, tu eterno enamorado.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Reí un poco histérica – Yo… bueno… Seiya por supuesto que… cómo creíste… quiero decir… - pero me vi derrotada ante mis incoherencias, Luna me observaba con una gran y bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja satisfecha de la situación –. Ganaste.

- ¿Cómo? – se alzó más la oreja, ahora entendía un poco más como Yaten y ella sean tal para cual, malditos burlones. ¡Los odiaba!

- Que ganaste – dije apretando los dientes, me sentía avergonzada, humillada, ¡era horrible este sentimiento!

- Lo sé – dijo con autosuficiencia – Esto da pauta a que realmente te gusta Seiya ¿no? Da pauta a que siempre supe este hecho y tú no, y da la pauta más importante de todas y es; de que al saber que siempre tuve la razón me hace subirme un ego tan alto ¡que sentimiento tan bello! Estoy orgullosa de mi misma.

- Eres increíble.

- Lo sé, esa es la parte genial – sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo ¿Qué pretendía? – Y ¿Cuánto te gusta?

Nunca me había hecho esa pregunta lo cierto es que estaba segura que me agradaba bastante pero también me entraba el gusanito ¿si sólo era gratitud lo que sentía por él? En definitiva sabía que no era gratitud, ya que de esa manera me sentía con Yaten y con Luna.

- Creo que lo suficiente para saber que en todo este tiempo no es gratitud ni amistad.

- Ya veo…eso me alegra – me observó dulcemente, a veces veía a Luna como la madre que siempre quise tener y nunca tuve, era mi amiga, mi cómplice, mi madre y buena consejera –. Seiya está un poco ocupado.

Como siempre pensé.

- Ey, no pongas esa cara, si lo está pero no lo suficiente como para que este día no sea especial.

Sonreí – Especial ó especial, especial, especifícate.

- Ni especial, ni especial, especial, simplemente serán tú y él – se levantó de su asiento y antes de marcharse me tomó del hombro – Compréndelo Serenity, él está muy ocupado pero no es porque no quiera si no que debe de hacerlo, nuestro Rey Lunar está feliz y a Seiya no le gusta tanta felicidad en él, hay gente que quiere hacerte daño, y aunque no parezca a Seiya le preocupó mucho ese sueño que le contaste.

- Pero se burló – dije ofendida.

- Es Seiya ¿Qué esperabas? Se crió junto con Yaten – me besó en la frente –. Feliz cumpleaños, princesa Serenity.

Después Luna me dejó abandonada. En mi cumpleaños, no era lo que esperaba de mi día muy, muy, especial me imaginaba a un Yaten abanicándome todo el tiempo y a una Luna dándome frutas exóticas, y a Seiya dándome mimos, lo cierto es que quizás ellos no festejaban el cumpleaños como yo tenía en mente y se limitaban a que comiera esa comida, quizás era la tradición. Me empezaba a asfixiar en ese comedor, me sentía inmensamente pequeña en un lugar tan extremadamente grande. Salí a caminar a la fuente, era rústica y de un color gris abrillantanado, nunca había visto una piedra similar a esa.

Hoy era el día en que Luna me debía explicaciones, cada mes salían a no sé a dónde, me decían que era de vida o muerte, pero cada que volvían sus ojos parecían inyectados de sangre, se veían más ágiles, más pensativos, no se veían como siempre eran, se lo comenté a Yaten y se rió ante mi ocurrencia, pero era extraño, se veían endemoniadamente más guapos y seductores, pero también se veían más malditamente vanidosos y hostiles, como si lo que hicieran los transformara en animales, en monstruos, esa etapa no duraba mucho pero me daba un pánico una tristeza verlos tan cambiados. Suspiré, jugueteé con el agua de la fuente.

- ¿No era lo que esperabas?

Mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, era mi imaginación, eso era, nunca podría estar aquí, era inverosímil, era una tontería, una farsa jugarreta de mi mente ¡Estúpida mente! Pero observé que no era así, porque segundos después se sentó a mi lado, con ese toque suyo que me enloquecía, negué con la cabeza.

- Ya veo, te hicieron probar ese alimento, es el preferido de Yaten aparte de otro cosa más – no pude alzar la vista, pero Seiya con una delicadeza impresionante me alzó la barbilla –. Eres una mujer sumamente bella.

Mi cerebro no pensó, atiné a decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Si no me quieres me voy.

- ¡No! – salté horrorizada –. A lo que me refiero, no estás ocupado y todo eso.

- Se supone – encogió de hombros –. Pero tu cumpleaños es mucho más importante que todo un reino – se rió ante su ocurrencia.

Yo naturalmente me reí.

- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero con eso, no es así? – me observó serio, un poco ansioso.

- Que… - vacilé –, nunca cumplo la mayoría de edad, sólo una vez.

- Serenity – me acarició mi cabeza tiernamente –, significa otra cosa – sonrió de lado –. Vamos, te quiero llevar al lago del palacio.

- ¡¿Hay un lago aquí?! – Seiya asintió – ¡No puedo creer que no lo haya visto!

- Eso es porque las niñas bonitas sólo lo ven y por supuesto – aquí venía su ego -, yo, que es suficiente para todo.

- Conque las niñas bonitas – me enfurruñé, mientras caminábamos hacía el supuesto lugar - ¡Siempre fui bonita!

Seiya me observó por el rabillo del ojo divertido –. Pero no para el lago.

Eso me eso sentir muy miserable, si, en definitiva una rata de esta región era mucho más linda que yo –. Y cómo sabes exactamente que ya soy linda para el lago.

Meditó unos segundos y me observó cuidadosamente –. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero como por supuesto – rió maravillado –, soy yo, no habrá inconveniente en que te deja pasar.

- Por qué eres tan abierto en decir las verdades, me sorprendes, ahora soy menos que una rata.

- No digas eso, si no me voy a enojar – frunció el seño.

- Pero es…

- No, te soy franco en todos estos años que he reinado no he sabido de ninguna mujer que haya visto o haya dado con el susodicho lago.

- Gracias por subirme los ánimos – seguimos caminando, estábamos del otro lado del castillo, era inmensamente grande, no tenía la menor idea de cuánto llevábamos caminando pero supuse lo suficiente para que se atardeciera un poco –. Haber, Seiya explícame ¿Cuántos años has reinado? Dijiste 'en todo estos años' – le recité lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

- Si, eso dije, llevo reinando cuatro años y eso ¿no significa ya años? – dijo con simpleza.

- Bueno si, pero… sonó a años de años, sobre los años.

- ¡Ay! Serenity para ocurrencias tú – dijo burlesco - ¿Cómo es posible que yo viviera muchos años?

- Cierto.

Meneó la cabeza aún burlándose de mí. Pero hasta cuando se burlaba se veían tan adorable. No hablamos en todo el camino ¿Dónde demonios estaba el lago? Creo que Seiya me tomaba el pelo, pero eso no querría decir que quizás una chica linda no hubiese podido entrar al lago ¿Era exigente el lago? Para empezar ¿Cómo podía tener vida un lago? Eso era imposible a menos que lo háyase encantado el Reino de la Luna que lo dudaba para qué el Milenio de Plata haría eso, suena más como a un escondite pero si eso fuera, la pregunta sería ¿Para qué? ¿Para quién? Y ¿Por qué? Choqué con Seiya, no me había percatado que se había detenido en una roca igual de extraña que este lugar, alrededor de ella había una especie de neblina, calculaba que la ancha roca uniforme debería de medir unos dos metros o era eso o yo estaba demasiada pequeña porque la vi gigantesca, y Seiya tampoco era demasiado alto, al menos no como mi fantasía ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

- Está es la puerta del lago – tocó la roca tres veces, hubo una pausa y volvió a tocarla por última vez –. Seiya Kou y acompañante.

La neblina se hizo más tensa a nuestro alrededor, me acerqué más a él, temiendo que me perdiera, me agarró de la mano, un aire gélido recorrió mi cuerpo e hizo que cerrara mis ojos, cuando los abrí en la roca se había materializado una especia de puerta mal hecha. Me aferré más a la mano de Seiya y me guió hacía dentro.

- Sólo responde a mi voz.

- ¿Sólo la tuya? Creí que dejaba a pasar a las chicas bonitas – dije incrédula.

- Así es, sólo la mía…

Y casi juraba haber escuchado _"y la de ella"_ pero no quise decirle nada por verme un poco estúpida a lo que había escuchado. El pasillo hacía el lago era fresco, estaba decorado con unas luces minúsculas que no las supe identificar como posibles velas, el lugar era hermoso, emanaba un aroma a flores por todo el lugar, en cada pared estaba incrustado diamantes, pareciera como si ese lugar hubiese estado concurrido hace apenas unas cuantas horas, un aire cálido y frío entró por mi nariz llenando mis pulmones, cerré los ojos y Seiya me apretó suavemente la mano, y fue cuando lo vi.

Era un mini oasis.

No podía entender cómo podía coexistir la vegetación y el mismo desierto ahí, me lo imaginé todo húmedo al solo pensar que había un lago abajo, pero mi imaginación no era tan genial como había pensado que era, este lugar se quedaba inmensamente corto. Seiya me soltó, lo observé de reojo estaba atento ante mi actitud con el lugar. ¡Era el mejor regalo! Si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera. Corrí en dirección hacia el lago, no entendía como, pero de alguna manera el cálido y revitalizante sol se podía ver en ese lugar inhóspito y quizás hasta prohibido. El lago era tan azul como jamás hubiese visto uno igual, el agua estaba templada, y como una niña me tumbé en el magnífico pasto que había en ese lugar.

- ¿Te agrada? – me susurró en mi oído, ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia.

- Por supuesto, y no por el hecho de que estemos tú… - se supone que no tenía que enterarse que me gustaba, él me vio divertido –. Bueno a lo que me refiero es que… bueno tú sabrás que… - otra vez hablaba incoherencias.

- Nunca te han llevado a un bello lugar como esté me imagino – comentó burlesco mientras se sentaba a mi lado – Te entiendo, suele suceder aunque a mí no me pasa con ninguna frecuencia por supuesto, nunca me pierdo de nada interesante…

- Eres así de vanidoso y siempre tienes ese ego tan alto.

Echó unas carcajadas divertidas –. Parece como si no me conocieras…

- Es que casi no te conozco – la sonrisa divertida se le desdibujó –. Nunca estás conmigo.

- Perdóname – musitó –. Es muy difícil estar a tu lado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Por qué debe de ser difícil estar a mi lado?

Seiya volteó su mirada y yo encajé mi vista al pasto, se supone que debería de estar feliz, era mi día y se supone que sólo éramos él y yo en este oasis. Volteé a ver a Seiya con cuidado, oculta por mi pelo pero me percaté que él se encontraba ya parado en el lago, observé su reflejo, su cara era inexpresiva, no podía decir que era lo que significaba, pero sin embargo volteó y me vio aún con esa sonrisa, pero era triste.

- Una vez que miras a la oscuridad, la llevas contigo por el resto de tu vida – dijo con un asco inmenso.

No entendí lo que quería decirme ¿había algo escondido entre sus palabras? – Seiya – susurré, y él se volvió a sentar con pesadez.

- Trataré de estar contigo, lo más que pueda – una brisa pasó por mi largo cabello y él por una fracción de segundos se tensó pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente –. Si me entendieras…

- Déjame intentarlo – supliqué.

- No te va agradar lo que hago, me vas a odiar lo sé, por ser tan egoísta y traicionero – suspiró hondo.

Quise tocarlo pero me dio miedo. Era una faceta que nunca le había visto, siempre se hacía el fuerte, siempre era el chico sarcástico y pesado que era con Yaten ¿Acaso todo era mentira? No supe que decir porque no lo entendía y no me dejaba entender. Seiya agarró un guijarro y lo aventó hacía el lago, dando saltitos hasta hundirse. El sol estaba por ocultarse, no me imaginaba que se sería estar con él. Me acomodé mi pelo y en un intento quizás vano le hablé aún a su cara ida.

- ¿Tiene nombre este lago? Ó sólo es así a secas, lago – susurré.

- No – me volteó a ver –. Tiene un nombre pero no me agrada, se llama; Lago de las lamentaciones – lo dijo con un dolor.

Abrí la boca pero no pude articular nada ¿Algo había pasado aquí? ¿Se habrá muerto un ser querido de Seiya? Sé que algo había pasado aquí y quizás sólo él lo sabía. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí, me había dado cuenta de algo y era que; él no era tan feliz como yo creía. Hubo otro silencio horrible y finalmente escuché un suspiro lento y tranquilo.

- No tengo la menor idea del porque se llama así, pero no me agrada ese nombre porque es muy triste ¿no lo crees? – asentí y él sonrió –. Pero el hecho del que te lleve aquí es porque me importas mucho – me acarició la mejilla tiernamente, y bajó su mano hasta a una parte de su capa y sacó algo que no distinguí bien a simple vista –. Ya es viejo, pero sirve de cualquier manera – se excusó, y acto seguido me entregó una estrella.

Sin lugar a dudas se veía vieja, pero muy bien cuidada, era dorada, la volteé y observé algo escrito que no entendí, quizás era el lenguaje de hace años, así que no me limité a preguntarle a Seiya lo que decía probablemente no sabía tampoco lo que decía la estrella, tenía una cúpula de vidrio grueso, en él se apreciaba a la Luna y a la estrella, cuando la abrí una melodía inundó mis oídos. Ese sonido la había escuchado pero aún no lo familiarizaba con algo, una luz dorada emanó de la caja de música.

- Es toda tuya, Serenity – sonrió complacido ante mi cara de felicidad – ¿Te gusta?

- Es perfecta, es… - pero en ese instante mi sonrisa se desdibujó, ahora comprendía de donde conocía el sonido, él me tocaba esa canción, y otra sonrisa mucho más grande se ensanchó en mi rostro – ¡Conozco la melodía! – dije jubilosa.

- ¿La conoces? – arqueó la ceja molesto, mi sonrisa se deshizo ¿qué tenía de malo?

- Si la conozco, pero pensé que la había inventado yo, ¿por qué?

- ¿De dónde la conoces? – rugió molesto.

- De… de… - balbuceé ¿por qué se enojaba? –, en mi sueño él me la toca.

- ¿Quién demonios es él? – Me agarró de los hombros y me observó irritado - ¿Cuándo…?

- Seiya ¿Qué ocurre?

Mi respiración se agitó me daba miedo verlo de esa manera tan peligrosa, seguía preguntando '¿Quién es él? ¿Cuándo lo soñé? ¿Por qué me toca esa canción?' mi cabeza daba vueltas a cada pregunta que me hacía, si sólo me explicara podría comprender un poco más. Me aterraba verlo de esa manera tan encolerizada e impotente, estaba a punto de llorar y lo único que atiné a decir fueron incoherencias –. No lo sé Seiya, apenas lo soñé hoy, supongo que me toca esa canción porque me hace sentir más tranquila, esta vez te soñé a ti, y dijiste que era un elfo, el elfo me dijo que eras malo porque me mientes, pero no lo creí, pero también sé que el elfo es bueno porque me ayudó con mi padre del Cristal del Plata – y solté a llorar – No entiendo nada, ¡tu mataste a mi elfo! Porque te elegí y lo haría de nuevo, perdóname no sé nada.

En ese momento sentí su mano en mi cabeza. Mi cabeza se posaba en el duro y frío de su pecho, no me sentía cálida pero si segura, su mano acariciaba tranquilamente mi cabeza y parte de mi espalda. Aún seguía sollozando.

- Lo siento – musitó angelicalmente –, no era mi intención lastimarte, nunca es mi intención herirte y menos aquí. Me preocupo mucho por ti hay gente que quiere hacerte daño aquí y quiere entrar en tu cabeza para confundirte – se hincó y me alzó la barbilla –. Te quiero Serenity, y sabes que nunca te mentiría.

Me tranquilicé un poco, pero a pesar de todo seguía sin entender lo que me decía ¿quién querría hacerme daño? ¿Por qué? No creo que me tratará de confundir, pareciera como si me trataran de ver algo que no entendía. Por supuesto que no le comenté a Seiya lo que mi padre en mi sueño había dicho al respecto sobre que un vampiro no hizo su trabajo como era debido ¿qué tal si mi sueño era una visión? Pero vendría concluyendo que todo lo que creía es una gran y jugosa mentira ¿eso podría ser cierto? ¿Podría sobrevivir? Pero después de todo, Seiya debería de tener razón, es sólo un sueño, alguien me trataba de confundir. Lo observé con los ojos llorosos, en su cara se había borrado rasgos de irritación, ira, ahora sólo la acompañaba un profundo dolor y nostalgia posiblemente hacía mí.

- Yo también te quiero Seiya.

Y antes de que hiciera otro respiro. Me besó.

No estaba preparada para eso de igual manera pareciera como si todo mi cuerpo lo hubiese esperado con anterioridad porque mecánicamente por una fracción de segundos mi boca se abrió y finalmente yo tomé consciencia de mi propio cuerpo y movimientos. El beso fue pausado y suave, sentí como lentamente sus manos agarraban ambas mejillas para hacer presión y tratar de fusionarnos, me ardía toda mi cara, un intenso calor pasó por todo mi cuerpo y pareciera como si el calor se concentrara sólo en mi cara. Finalmente sentí que sus manos frías dejaban mis mejillas para separar sus labios de los míos. Abrí los ojos se veían intensamente guapo. Mi corazón se aceleraba rápidamente sentía su latir en mi cabeza. Y una vez más me agarró desprevenida para darme un beso fugaz pero con su lindo toque. No sabía qué tenía que decir en estos casos porque había sido mi primer beso.

- Eres linda cuando te sonrojas – alzó la ceja y sonrió de lado satisfecho.

Asentí tontamente.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya está oscureciendo – me extendió la mano.

Caminos de regreso al castillo. Por un momento olvidaba hasta quién era yo. Seiya hablaba y hablaba, yo aún estaba noqueada por el beso que me había dado que a todo le decía que si, lo observaba y veía su sonrisa de carisma pero no entendía si era por lo que me estaba hablando o por lo tonta que me había dejado. De regreso fue mucho más rápido que la ida hacía el castillo. Seiya me dejó en mi cuarto y me sentó en mi colchón.

- Que pase buenas noches – sonrió divertido y agregó en segundos –, me disculpo… - alcé por vez primera la mirada en ponerle atención, quizás porque mi mente se aceleró en esa disculpa ¿por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por el beso? –, por no haberle dicho desde un principio feliz cumpleaños – suspiré aliviada y él me besó en la frente, me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Segundos más tarde apareció Luna, me observó y contenta por la situación dijo radiante:

- Sabía que algo genial iba a pasar por eso me dieron ganas de decirle a la servidumbre que te hiciera una nueva pijama ¿no es fantástica? – era rosa claro, sin duda era bella. Sonreí para mis adentros en esta situación podían manipularme y yo naturalmente no haría ni diría nada hasta que despertará de mi trance –. Vamos Serenity – se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama mientras me ponía el nuevo pijama –. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

- Me besó – dije emocionada y Luna y yo gritamos como unas completas maniacas. Luna me instó a que prosiguiera, me metí dentro de la cama –. Fue mágico, porque como sabrás Luna fue mi primer beso, sigo estando en shock, siento algo en mi estómago, no sé explicar.

- Y en dónde fue el fantástico beso – sus ojos le brillaban, solté un gritito de júbilo.

- En un lago ¿Puedes creerlo? – Luna me miró asombrada –. Lo sé, lo sé, sé que te preguntaras ¿Hay un lago en el castillo? Suena loco ¿no? Pero si existe, y es fantástico ese lago aunque tiene un nombre muy triste, pero es un mini oasis. Seiya se puso extraño pero no importó porque al final valió la pena. El camino está lleno de lucecitas pero no supe identificarlas eran como mini velitas, hay neblina y todo eso. Seiya dice que él sólo conoce el lugar y que la puerta sólo se materializa con chicas que el lago cree que son dignas de él – observé a Luna cada vez más impresionada y después tosió.

- ¿Qué te regaló? – dijo más seria, pero no me importaba estaba muy feliz y era a ella quién quería contarle todo

- Esto – me agaché hacía mi vestido y saqué la caja de música – ¿No es bonita? – se la puse en su mano y ella miró mi caja aún ensimismada –. La verdad no esperaba que me regalara algo, Luna – finalmente bajé la cabeza extrañada al verla muy pensativa.

- Nunca lo imaginé – dijo entre susurros.

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nunca lo imaginaste?

- ¡Oh vaya! Pensé demasiado alto – se rió tontamente –. Es que esta caja de música es una leyenda.

- ¿Una leyenda? ¿Sobre qué?

Sonrió con cautela, quizás estaba pensando en decidirse si decirme o no sobre la leyenda. Me miró resignada y suspiró muy hondo – Odio cuando haces esa cara, porque me doblegas.

Reí victoriosa – Luna antes de que me digas algo sobre la leyenda ahora si te vas a dignar en decirme por qué se van.

Negó con la cabeza –. Es de vida o muerte…

- Porque protegemos al castillo y a mí, si lo sé – comenté fastidiada –. Pero algo me dice que no es cierto eso y sé que lo descubriré aunque me lleve toda mi vida empeñada en eso.

- Mientras no te vuelvas una obsesiva-compulsiva – encogió de hombros – Ahora Serenity, acuéstate si quieres que te cuente la historia de la caja de música perdida.

Me acosté obedientemente ante su orden y así otro suspiró salió del pecho de Luna, trataba de mentalizarse lo que me iba a decir y finalmente vio la caja de música con nostalgia la escudriñó con cuidado y habló:

- La historia tiene unos trescientos años, y exactamente se centra aquí. Habla de un chico bello y con virtudes, sólo era un príncipe joven e inexperto, su nombre no se sabe. Se cree que el chico murió después de su tragedia. Nuestro joven novato estaba aburrido de la vida de palacio, cierto día su padre le comentó a nuestro interprete que harían una fiesta en su honor – hubo una pausa y agregó –; Como sabrás Serenity, en la Tierra se hacen fiestas para honrar a la nueva realeza o pilar y se les invita a los otros reinos para que se haga honor a su majestad y conozcan al nuevo sucesor – asentí, pese a que no sabía que eso se hacía ahí.

"Así que el padre invitó a el reino de los humanos, youkais y elfos. La fiesta pasó sin contratiempos y un poco aburrida para nuestro príncipe, saludó a cada uno de ellos con gratitud pero se pasó de largo ante tanta indiferencia, a él le encantaba las rosas, de hecho se sabe que su color favorito es el rojo. Salió al jardín de los rosales y ahí encontró a una mujer sumamente bella, intrigado por la joven se aventuró a hacerle compañía, sabía de antemano que no era de su región, por unos instantes había pensado que era un demonio. Así que gentilmente le preguntó su nombre y ella le contestó que no era necesario su nombre puesto que de todas formas no podrían estar otra noche juntos."

Hubo una pausa y Luna me observó lo único que me intrigaba era el hecho que había dicho "es" y no "era" ¿Por qué de momentos hablaba en presente y después en pasado? De cualquier manera Luna prosiguió.

"En esos momentos su padre le habló y a la joven no la volvió a ver por un tiempo. Se encontraba desesperado ¿Cómo podía que una simple mujer le hiciera eso? Y quizás lo más importante para él haya sido qué en una sola noche se haya enamorado de ella. Un buen día con timidez le preguntó a su padre el paradero de aquella joven, su padre sorprendido le dijo que esa mujer que había conocido en la presentación era de la región de los humanos. Sin más esa misma tarde se dispuso a ir a esa región"

- ¿Realmente una persona se puede enamorar a primera vista? A lo que me refiero eso es un poco… - callé tontamente, yo no era la persona indicada en decir esas cosas.

- En esa época, Serenity, los elfos se llevaban de maravilla con los humanos, habían hecho un pacto después de que el príncipe los haya ayudado en hacer espadas para matar a los youkais ya que se estaban revelando y mataban a su gente, a cambio los humanos les daban protección contra fuerzas que ellos no conocían y que su sacerdotisa sabía – Luna suspiró, pareciera como si ella hubiese estado ahí también aunque deseché la idea.

"Exigió ver a la chica que acompañaba al rey de los humanos, los guardias se lo comunicaron al monarca y esté accedió. Finalmente después de tanto tiempo de espera la contempló complacido, por fin le diría cuanto la amaba, pero segundos después la puerta se abrió y vio al príncipe de los elfos, quien también se había enamorado de la mujer humana. Era la suma sacerdotisa del rey por fin había comprendido el vampiro, pero eso no le importó, cada uno trataba de enamorar a la sacerdotisa con sus dotes y habilidades, los elfos son buenos con la música y el príncipe del bosque le dio está caja de música para demostrarle que siempre la amaría hasta el fin del mundo y que al tan solo en abrir la caja él vendría a verla. El vampiro se enojó por tal acto, al saber que él no podría luchar, ni tenía el poder de hacer semejante cosa"

- ¡Que vampiro tan horrible! – dije con resentimiento, Luna meneó la cabeza.

"Así que robó la caja de música, muerto de celos. El elfo estaba feliz porque de alguna manera él sabía que la sacerdotisa sería suya. Pero el rumor llegó a oídos de todas las regiones de la Tierra, ya que no puedes unirte a ninguna especie salvo la tuya propia. Creían que era mentira, el vampiro fue castigado por su padre al saber que era verdad, lo iba a encarcelar por tal estupidez y al elfo se le privó de sus poderes como tal. Pero a pesar de todo, la sacerdotisa confesó que estaba enamorada de ambos, los tres hicieron un pacto de que ninguno diría o haría nada cuando ella se decidiera por alguno de los dos. La sacerdotisa tuvo un encuentro con el vampiro, quién se dice profanaron su amor en el día más poderoso de todos en donde toda la magia es muy inmensa igualando casi al Cristal de Plata. El vampiro y la humana se veían en un escondite cada semana de la noche que sólo ellos sabían, por supuesto que el elfo no estaba enterado de tal cosa"

Quedé estupefacta y mi mente se aceleró –. Puede ser como ¿el lago? Por eso quizás se llama lamentaciones.

- Quizás – dijo en un susurró casi imperceptible.

"El elfo se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa había escogido al vampiro, el príncipe del bosque se enojó tomando eso como una gran traición. Loco de celos un día el elfo siguió al vampiro y a la sacerdotisa, los vio que se escondían y él también se escabulló. Observó su regalo tirado en un lugar cerca de ellos, sintió que todas sus fuerzas se iban, estaba indignado. La sacerdotisa lo observó y el vampiro le pidió que no dijera nada sobre su eterno escondite. El elfo derrotado y hambriento de venganza aceptó su desdicha. Unos días después en su escondite, se apareció su excelencia Lunar. Los condenó a un amor doloroso. El vampiro pidió misericordia por su amada, pero nuestra Reina Lunar se negó, estaba molesta.

- ¿Me pides misericordia por esta joven? – había dicho con odio.

- Por favor, no nos castigue – imploró llorando el vampiro a sabiendas de lo que les iba a pasar a ambos.

- Sabes cómo es la ley, sabes que debería de matarlos, pero no lo hare criaturas – su voz resonaba por todo el lugar – Aprenderán de sus errores y que otros piensen que no deben de hacer eso ¡Jamás! Serán el ejemplo para muchos.

Así de este modo nuestra Reina los castigó. Se dice con el peor castigó de todos.

- Estarán cerca pero eternamente lejos.

Se dice que esas fueron sus palabras"

No sabía qué era lo peor de esa leyenda si saber que mi ancestro podía ser tan cruel o el hecho de que ese maldito elfo los hubiese condenado de esa manera tan vil y sucia. Esa leyenda estaba llena de todo, pero sobre todo de las traiciones, por una parte la actuación del vampiro hacía con el elfo no era muy digna, pero tampoco esa venganza que tomo el elfo era bueno ¿Quién era peor? Luna me escudriñaba cada movimiento que hacía y la observé con una mirada calculadora.

- Es una historia llena de traiciones, de farsas y al final el amor no prevaleció.

- Así es – me miró resignada –. Pero así es la vida real.

- ¿Por eso odian a los elfos? ¿Por la leyenda? – dije incrédula.

- Por una parte, si – confesó.

- Pero es sólo una leyenda, un mito.

- No es un mito, Serenity – se levantó y me acarició gentilmente la cabeza – Es una leyenda mitad verdad, mitad mentira, o al menos eso siempre he creído que es una leyenda – sonrió ansiosa como cada mes se ponía.

- Entonces ¿Algo hay de cierto? – Asintió sin darle importancia – Pero qué será – susurré.

- Mi exploradora – dijo seductoramente –. Es momento que duermas – abrió la puerta y recargado con superioridad se encontraba Yaten.

- ¡Como te tardas! – Dijo fastidiado, en eso observó la caja musical y por unos instantes se petrificó – La caja de música perdida ¡vaya! Nuestra aventurera la halló.

- Le conté la leyenda, era momento de que la supiera dada las circunstancias – y acto seguido Yaten encogió de hombros pasando a segundo plano la caja, abrazó a Luna y le dio un tierno y seductor beso.

Se cerró la puerta. El día estaba lleno de besos hoy. Me paré en mi ventanal las cortinas estaban cerradas, las abrí con sumo cuidado y pude divisar a tres hermosos y agiles vampiros saliendo con gracia del castillo, pude ver el caballo de Luna reluciente a la luz de la luna llena, seguido del grácil movimiento del caballo de Yaten y por último el caballo de mi guardián, de mi eterno enamorado. Suspiré, algún día tenía que descubrir los misterios aunque me volviese una obsesiva-compulsiva. Una vez más los observé perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, cabalgaban en dirección hacia el Bosque de los Elfos…

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Perdónenme por la tardanza… pero la PC ¡tenía señales de vida! Y no sé en qué momento nuestras manitas se soltaron snif, snif. Además que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, en serio si alguien ya sabe que están haciendo a las _**robotinas**_en serie para venderlas ¡Avísenme! Las necesito con urgencia.

¡Soy culpable! Siempre me ha encantado el medallón/caja de música que Darien le regala a Serena, estáaan linda, la música que le toca el _chico del bosque_ es la tonadita del opening de Sailor Moon, bueno al menos yo me imaginé esa xD ya la que ustedes se imaginen está genial.

También quiero _**agradecer**_ a todos aquellos reviews que me llegaron.

¡Bah! ¿Por qué no? Los nombraré jeje:

_Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji__, __Sakurita__, __Isis Janet, SerenaySeiya, Paty. Bichitakou, Eclipse __(me dejaste traumada con tu review),__ Loca, Roiru-chan, Srita. Chiba, Serenity Chiba27, Caroone, Edith, Stars, Loyda Astrid, Erill Cullen, Bulmita su, Darien lover, Me y mi amiga Kinsei-Hime__  
_

También _agradezco_ que esperaron y casi me quisieron fusilar gracias por sus lindos _MPs _de atentando contra mí jaja ya que no había actualizado desde por casi… esperen ¡Seis meses sin actualizar! ¡Kami-sama! También _gracias_ a todas aquellas personas que me desearon una _Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo_, yo tarde pero desde ya, les deseo lo mejor de sus dichas y de sus vidas. _**Feliz Año 2009.**_

_Dejen reviews ;)  
_

_●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•_


End file.
